The total synthesis of the novel alpha-methylene-gamma-butyrolactone containing natural products elephantopin and eriolangin are under investigation. In addition, new routes to the alpha-methylene-gamma-butyrolactone moiety are being investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: P.A. Grieco, M. Nishizawa, S. Burke and N. Marinovic, "The Total Synthesis of Vernolepin and Vernomenin," J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 98 1612 (1976). P.A. Grieco, C.-L.J. Wang, and G. Majetich, "Synthetic Applications of Phenylthio(alpha-diethoxymethyl)-vinylcuprate and (alpha-Diethoxymethyl)vinylcopper," J. Org. Chem., 41 (1976).